An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Kathryn Ferris
Summary: An almost 17 year old girl wishes for something to make her boring life fun. Her wish comes true, and she wishes it didn't. Her life has been turned upside down and now she has to choose, MI6 or her real father and she doesn't know who to trust.
1. The Change

Chapter 1

The heat of the sun hitting my bare shoulders was becoming a pain, I knew I was burnt. Perfect, just what I needed,  
>something else to ruin my holiday.<br>I should explain, my name is Kathryn and I live with my mum and my annoying 11 year old sister. We don't live in a huge house, just a small two bedroomed terraced house. My sister is such a pain, she doesn't clean her half of the bedroom, so mum makes me clean it, she messes up the living room, and guess what, I have to tidy it to.  
>It's the start of the summer holidays and that means no school. Now for some that's great but for me that's torture, I can't see my friends everyday, instead i'm stuck at home, in boring old Bangor.<br>At the minute the weather has finally cleared up and i'm lying outside enjoying what sunlight there is, i'm ignoring Grace,my sister, i've got my ipod on just to drown out the sound of her playing with her football.

My life is boring, i'm almost 17 and nothing remotely memorable has happened to me. I always wished that something life changing would happen, to get away from all of this, to give my life some meaning.  
>All these great writers write stories about teenagers having hidden abilities, or have magic, or people being turned into Vampires or Werewolves but I unfortunately live in the real world where nothing like that happens.<p>

"Kathryn, would you empty the dishwasher please," I heard as I turned off my ipod,  
>"K, i'm coming," I said miserably, though secretly glad to get out of the sun.<p>

I miss my dad, he comes and see's my sister and I whenever my mum goes to work, but that's only for a few hours every other night. Sometimes I still cry myself to sleep wishing my parents would get back together, but tears won't fix anything. Now when I say it all like this my life really does seem boring, and you can see why I want something amazing to happen.

"Kathryn, i'm going to go out to a friends house for a while and I might be back late, would you look after your sister for me?"  
>"Sure, fine i'll be upstairs on my laptop anyway, and probs will still be sleeping when you get back."<br>"Can you make sure the living room is half way decent for when I get back, please Kathryn it would be a great help."  
>"Whatever, i'll see you in the morning then."<p>

I drag my feet up the stairs to get my laptop and to lie on my bed and do absolutely nothing. Again.  
>Recently some guy was killed and they haven't caught the murderer yet so just in case some crazy killer wants to come into the house i'll check downstairs every hour or so.<p>

***  
>I woke up gasping in my bed, sweat dripping from my face, another nightmare. When I was younger I used to have nightmares of a man in a long black trench coat and black sunglasses. He killed a lot of people in my nightmares and I watched every detail, and the thing that creeped me out the most, was that I felt like I knew this man and was compelled to watch him murder innocent people. The way the killing went it was almost as if he was instructing me on how to kill. When I woke I couldn't remember what he looked like or who he killed, the images were always blurry. They gradually decreased from having one everynight to having maybe one every few months until they stopped all together. I asumed the man was dead, and soon thought nothing of it, brushing it off as my imagination.<p>

This would be the first one in years, but it felt different than the others, like I knew how he was going to kill and what method he would have used. The thing is the images are less blurry more like a camera lens out of focus, but unlike the others I remember the last words he said to me,  
>"You are nearly ready, my daughter."<br>So yeah of course i'm freaked out. I made my way downstairs trying not to make a sound, to check on my sister, and something feels wrong, the lights in the living room are off and so is the t.v, its only half ten she wouldn't have gone to sleep yet.

I press my hand to the wall to switch on the lights and it's wet, I flick the switch, and stare around the room, there is blood everywhere, furniture upturned, paper scattered around the room suddenely I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head, and then everything goes black.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine," a deep voice said.<br>I slowly forced my eyes open to look for the source of the voice, I stared around the room, trying to make out my surroundings. The only light in the room was a small desk lamp on the floor several feet away, making it harder to see.  
>"Ah look who's decided to finally join us," a voice said on my left,<br>"She's going to need stitches for her head Boss, I hit her harder than I thought."  
>"Well then Derek you better get her fixed up then shouldn't you."<br>"yes Boss, right away Boss."  
>I watched as the man Derek left the room. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the lack of good lighting, I could see that the room was small. The only other things in the room other than the lamp, were a large pin board covered in photos and pages of writing, and the chair I was currently tied to.<p>

The rope was too securely tied for me to try and slip my hands through so getting free wasn't an option. Gazing round the room the only exit, a small metal door.  
>"Reinforced steel, you won't get through it, so don't even bother trying Kathryn."<br>"How do you know my name? Why do I feel like I have a connection with you, I don't even know you?"  
>"Ok in answer to the first question, I know your name because I am your real father. Weren't you told that you were adopted?"<br>"No, they have everything to suggest I am their daughter."

"Ah but that's the thing, when your real mother became aware she was pregnant she decided she wanted you to be adopted because she didn't want you to grow up in a life of killing, she wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want you to be adopted, I wanted to raise to, to train you in the wonderful art of killing. Your mother refused and fled the country. I spent months trying to find her and the child she conceived, but with no success. You have to understand that I love you and always have."  
>" But how can I know that you are telling the truth?"<br>"Well think, don't you feel out of place with them. Always feel as if their daughter Grace gets better attention than you do. When you read or watch someone die you don't feel sad, you like it. That is because it's in your genes, you are truly mine."

"Ok say I believe you, explain this connection and did you ever find her?"  
>"Yes I found her, she went crazy when she saw me, she screamed at me, saying that you'll never find her, you'll never turn her into a killer like you. Now for that weird little connection you feel, I am the man from your dreams,<br>I am that killer and yes I was instructing you."  
>"I don't remember them when I wake up, they are all blurry, so guess that sucked for you didn't it. How did you do it?"<br>"Since I couldn't find you, no thanks to your mother, who after our little confrontation went into hiding under the protection of MI6, yes it's real, I had to train you, prepare you if anyone tried to kill you."  
>"Who would try to kill me, I'm nobody."<br>"No your not, you are very special, and dangerous and people like the CIA,FBI and Mafia around the world especially the damn Russians, would be out to find you to get to me. I entered your mind in a dream state and taught you everything, you are a trained killer, the problem is, you just don't remember, that's the problem with dreams."  
>"Who are you really?"<br>"I am the most dangerous man on this planet and you are my daughter, and as soon as we get your memories we will be unstoppable." he said with pride in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Owww" I exclaimed loudly, "Watch where you pit that needle you idiot."<br>"Huh you really are his daughter." Derek said as he stitched up my head injury.  
>"What's his name?" I asked.<br>"Frank, don't know a second name, I just call him Boss, and he will expect you to call him father and not Frank and certainly not Boss, that's for me and the others."  
>"Others?"<br>"Yea, there are quite a lot of us, we are his gang, I would say little gang but we're not, we're world wide, we have followers in every country who will help us out in hiding if we need it."  
>"How is he going to make me remember? Shock my brain or something? LOL."<br>"Actually yes as far as I can tell, he has scientists trying to work out the corect frequency to regain those memories."  
>" Oh My God, I was kidding I didn't actually mean it." I stammer.<p>

Holy crap, he's going to shock my brain and make me a killer, no way in hell is that happening, I wished for something to happen and I got this. Great, just peachy.  
>"Good news Kathryn," Frank said as he walked into the room, "We are ready for you. Derek untie her and bring her into the lab."<br>"What, no you can't do this, you can't!" I gasp as I try and pry myself out of Dereks tight grasp, as he pulls me towards the door. I try kicking and screaming, but it doesn't do any good.

"Oh dear, she doesn't seem to want to cooperate with us, up on the table if you please Derek, and restrain her."  
>I was pulled and hoisted onto a large hospital looking bed surrounded my tubes, wires and machines that make that annoying beeping sound you hear at a hospital.<br>"Now take off her clothes and put this gown on, tear them if you have to, we have clothes here for her when its over."  
>Big men on either side of the room dressed in all black walked over to me and started to remove my clothing until I was wearing nothing. The gown came next and I struggled to get free and they put it on.<p>

"Hello Kathryn, my name is Dr Leeway and I am going to monitor your heart rate and breathing rate during this procedure, I am placing pads onto your forhead and at the base of your skull at the Hippocampus, which is the part of the brain that controls memories, when I apply the right frequency, all the memories of your fathers teachings will come back to you. Now i'm not going to lie, this is really going to hurt."  
>After he said this he crossed the room to a table with something on it that was covered in buttons and dials and knobs I guess thats the machine they use for the electrical frequency.<p>

"I am ready when you are Frank." said Dr Leeway.  
>" I think we're ready Dr, I'm sorry Kathryn but this must be done."<br>Dr Leeway pushed several buttons from what I could see then he said, " just try and relax, it will all be over soon."  
>With that he turned up a dial and unbearable pain entered my head and it felt like it was spreading around my entire body, I started screaming in pain.<p>

Franks point of View

I watched her lying there, her body writhing in pain, her eyes were squeezed shut and she sounded as if she was screaming blue murder. I had no idea it would cause her this much pain, but it has to be done, she just has to understan that.  
>"Boss, we have a problem, MI6 are moving into the area as we speak." Derek said to me.<br>"Crap, Dr how long left?"  
>"It's done, though her body will remain unresponsive for several hours while her mind processes the memories and stores them."<p>

Suddenely the door was blown in and armed gunmen entered the room, I didn't know what to do.  
>"Derek we have to go, Kathryn can handle herself when she regains consciousness. She'll know what to do now go run for the exit." I yell pulling out my gun and try to bring as many of them down as I can before I leave them behind in the night.<p> 


End file.
